Gas detector tubes, which are filled with a reactant, which reacts with a chemical compound to be determined in an optically detectable reaction, are known from the state of the art. For example, a defined quantity of a gas mixture is pumped with a hand pump through the gas detector tube. A concentration of the chemical compound to be measured is subsequently determined by means of a discoloration of the reactant.
Moreover, so-called chip-based measuring systems are known, in which the reactant is provided in a plurality of reaction chambers, which are arranged on a reaction carrier and can be used for a measurement each. The reaction carrier can be inserted into a measuring device, which detects the reaction carrier and carries out a corresponding measuring method for measuring a concentration of the corresponding component of the gas mixture.
The measuring time with such a measuring system may be rather long, for example, several minutes, depending on the type of the chemical compound to be measured and the concentration range to be measured.